


Fuck me & feed me.

by asocial_butterfly



Series: Pop star lance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, Humor, M/M, Musician Lance (Voltron), Secret Relationship, Social Media, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocial_butterfly/pseuds/asocial_butterfly
Summary: 23 year old youtuber turn musician lance mclain releases a new single that has the internet shaking and asking questions, navigate social media and listen to lance chat about his new single.--this has been swimming in my head, its a musician lance au





	Fuck me & feed me.

**Author's Note:**

> i've wanted to write this for a while because i love the song ''fuck me and feed me by- rendezvous at two'' and the Spanish at the end had me thinking of lance. i would 100% recommend listening to the song to understand the vibe i think lance would have.  
> extra: Keith and Shiro aren't related in this but have met and are friends.  
> Its not mentioned but hunk and pidge are lances sound engineers  
> Allura is his friend and manager

Lance Mclain @babyblue  
fuck me & feed me.  
23K RETWEETS 140K LIKES

-

the brown haired boy took a deep breath watching the mayhem his newest single had began to generate, every celebrity news outlet was hunched over dissecting the possible 'hidden meanings' but he couldn't understand why. He thought the song its self was pretty out there and straight forward.

\- 

celeb gos  
our pearls ladies, is lance McLain's new single secretly a coming out song?.

if you've been living under a rock and aren't aware of who lance McLain is there's not much I can do for you hun. But if you're here because his latest drop has you scratching your head and contemplating being reborn as a man then your not alone.

late last night (10th Feb) the Cuban American singer dropped his new single 'fu*k me and feed me' and firstly the song is a bop, but within the first 10 seconds the lyrics read ''he said hey there bonito'' yes you read that right ''HE'' originally fans had speculated that lance was not writing from his perspective but rather from the perspective of a girl he might have gone out with, in the past.

However, that becomes hard to believe when the song doesn't switch to lances perspective and instead, he continues to speak in the first person ''so I say fu*k me and feed me'' ''no I'll keep you grounded''. seems pretty unlikely that he's singing from any perspective other than his own if you ask me.

when the 23-year-old finally switches to the second person he is still speaking to a man ''and he says, maybe I'll keep ya'' honestly the whole thing has his fans momentarily becoming detectives and we also have questions is lance gay? is this his coming out song? is he seeing someone? DID HE GET FED?  
If you, like us, have questions leave them in the comments and hope that some divine intervention answers.

-

lance Mclain @babyblue  
I said what I said✊🏽@celebgos there's no secret meaning.  
12K RETWEETS 120K LIKES  
\----------------------  
melissa @mellimoo  
@babyblue ignore them the song is sooo good its such a chill-out song.  
\---------------------------  
tamara @tammy  
@babyblue now were praising repetitive lyrics and sex seriously the music industry is a sham

anna @ancentgay  
@tammy @babyblue actually lances lyrics are extremely meaningful, you should check out some of his songs, he talks a lot about self-love, body image, the broken school system and prejudice, I think it's ok to have relaxed songs every once in a while. have a lovely day btw.  
\---------------------------  
jay wood @jayscrib  
@babyblue always knew there was something off about the guy.

mia @lancesgirl  
@jayscrib @babyblue what exactly is 'off' with him, just an enquiry.

jay wood @jayscrib  
@lancesgirl @babyblue I'm not here to fight with 13-year-olds who think they're gonna marry some gay guy.

mia @lancesgirl  
@jayscrib @babyblue, funnily enough, I'm 21 and am very aware I will not be marrying lance. you didn't answer my earlier question so I'll just answer it for you. there's nothing off about him.

\--------------------------

lance Mclain @babyblue  
To set the record straight (pun intended) I'm actually Bi.  
10K RETWEETS 103K LIKES

-

celebrity talk  
Its been about 4 days since Lance McLain's single dropped and it has steadily been climbing its way up the charts and burying its self into peoples heads with its catchy toon, not without its fair share of critiques or hate as is expected in a business like this.

Lance has been scheduled to appear on 'late night with Shiro' to discuss the song and other future happenings with the young star, especially as the music video for the much-discussed song dropped a day after the song its self had.

a music video that gave visual confirmation that the song was indeed about a male significant other, it was a series of daily activities at home with lance dawning what seems to be an oversized button up he can be seen giving a short shoulder massage to a faceless dark-haired man before pulling him into bed. at no point in the video is the audience shown the mans face rather they are teased with his sex-tousled hair, back and hands feeding lance

fans are beyond excited for the interview as Lance has previously mentioned that he 'adored' interviews with Takashi shirogane (Shiro) the two were seen sharing friendly banter on Twitter with lance tweeting:

\--------------

Lance McLain @babyblue  
You know if I'm gonna pour out my business to anyone first it's gonna be @LNshiro S/O to my industry dad.

Takashi shirogane @LNshiro  
@babyblue I would hope so, considering I practically watched that so-called ''business'' blossom.

\---------------

The 29-year-old, talk show host's response has fans wondering if lances significant is a mutual friend of the two.  
But with that, the dates for the appearance was set and promoted vigorously.  
-  
With all the odd disarray surrounding the song management at ALTEA records thought it would be best to schedule an interview where the singer could express whatever feelings he felt like express on the topic. 

Lance didn't mind since it was with Shiro. -  
he could hear the cheering and excitement from behind the stage doors as Shiro introduced him and the door was then held open by a studio staff clad in all black. the singer didn't waste a second running on stage waving to all seated in the crowds and extending his arm to Shiro for a hug.

''good to see you, McLain, a little birdy tells me we have 'business' to talk about'' the crowd is sure to catch the call back to the twos tweets and applaud.  
lance takes a seat opposite Shiro on black velvet cushions, Rubix cub still in hand, however, his focus was more trained onto the older man in front of him than the piece of plastic between his fingertips.

The two exchange their greetings and ask each other how they've been, the older of the two is sure to congratulate the young singer on his positioning on the charts and views on his video, just things required to be said in good nature before Shiro swiftly gets down to business.

''lance, lance, lance. now that that's all out of the way, I leave you for a few weeks and you're causing all this chaos'' he joked, causing the crowd to laugh. ''imagine my shock when I wake up one morning to hear you're asking people to feed you and other explicit things my contract does not let me say until exactly 11 pm'' the host says, his sarcastic, dry tone only further makes the crowd laugh and lance joins in.

''honestly Shiro, I don't even know what happened, I guess the pronouns threw people of'' ''yeah but you have now cleared that out yes?'' he asked already knowing the answer.

''yes, I am bi, you guys can stop asking. I've seen the strangest things this past week. someone even came up with a conspiracy that I'm secretly a straight female'' the blue-eyed boy huffed.

'' let's be frank with the audience, we already discussed what will be talked about today. I even have a little list of things to be covered'' Shiro said pulling out a rolled up piece of paper that rolled open, down his thighs touching the ground. the comically long paper had the crowd clutching their abdomens and wiping tears. even lance wasn't prepared for the slapstick comedy despite how many times he'd been on the show.  
''the first question is, do you have a partner. let's say it together. YES'' ''YES'' the two shouted at the same time and the crowd burst into applause.

''Alright, so lance wanna tell the beautiful people about your boyfriend'' Shiro asked eyeing the younger man. ''well you know him already'' ''of course I do, as your industry dad I have to, but they don't so spill'' the two shared a laugh ''ok well, let me clear something first. my boyfriend wasn't some state secret, I tagged him in my photos even if he never showed his face and his Instagram is private unless your family or friends'' the expressed whilst Shiro nodded ''yeah I only just got added to the list of followers about a year ago, truly honoured'' Shiro joked.

''exactly so technically he's been under everyone noes this whole time, his name is Keith.'' the crowd cheered at lances short bout of bashfulness when mentioning Keith's name.

''mhm so when did you and Keith meet'' Shiro placed his chin on his palm exaggeratingly fluttering his lashes and dragging out his words, before laughing. ''actually, we've known each other since we were pretty young, I moved to the U.S when I was 9 and he moved from Korea when he was 5 to the UK than to the U.S when he was 8 and we went to the same school'' ''ah so theres history?'' ''yeah. he's seen me through my awful breakups and I've done the same for him. its funny cuz when we were 18 we said if all else failed we would just end up together. it was a joke at first but uhm...here we are I guess''

''and how long has this been going'' ''like a year and a half'' ''wow lance... you must be some fucking secret service agent...wait can I swear yet..whatever. how have you kept this on the low for so long, I need that kind of discreetness when I'm leaving my hotel room looking like a mess'' the crowd applause and cheers.

'Honestly, I didn't do anything in particular, Keith has always been huge on privacy even before we started going out when I just did youtube he was a freaking ninja when it came to dodging my camera'' the two carried on in good company till the show came to a close.

''so now that you've answered your fans questions and sufficiently put up with my shit, there's a tittle announcement right?'' the show host smirked '' yeah'' ''alright drum roll, I'm talking to you audience my pay role does not cover sound effects'' he joked, but the audience happily complied drumming in time with each other onto their thighs or backs of chairs. ''my new album is coming out march the 17th!!'' the drumming turned into steady applauding and cheering.

''its called 'composed love', it has 13 tracks, the sound is a little more mature compared to my previous albums 'Alien' and 'Types of blue' but not too far off, there's still that slow jam kind of vibe it just has a darker grittier tone in some songs and the lyrics dip into the not safe for work pool. I'm a little older now and I want to experiment more with my lyric writing, challenge my self to elude rather than fully disclose. I also help a lot more in the producing aspect so that's pretty exciting to me too. so I hope you guys are as excited as I am for the release.

the show closed off with Shiro and lance hugging and thanking each other.  
-  
wow celeb  
the last week and a half have been a roller coaster for blue lions all over the world, they got a bop of a song dropped with whole lotta questions to ask. a music video that added a few more questions then they got said questions answered accompanied with a well-anticipated reunion of their favourite talk show host and singer interaction.  
they got a promise of an album and a release date. honestly, it's a great time to be a blue lion. we are so glad to see Lance so happy and we can't wait for this album.

\-----------------

lance Mclain @babyblue  
@wowceleb I am happy, thank you:).  
19K RETWEETS 171K LIKES.

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys would like me to make this a series of snapshots of lance and Keith's relationship and lances career let me know. I can also do a little more in-depth description of lances previous albums 'Alien' and 'Types of blue' and the meanings behind those albums and what the songs on them meant to him at the time then I would love to try, it might help with world building.  
> also, the only way I can think to describe lances vocal sound is agility, falsetto and breathy, less powerhouse Adele belts more solemnly, slow jam empowering. like the weekend, Kehlani and Ella Mai combined.


End file.
